Twisting Fiction
by AnnoyingSword
Summary: Zelda characters in classic stories.
1. Chapter 1

**So I have decided to post a couple new stories. I write on them sporadically. Whichever I feel has the most love by my readers, is what I work on most. But each gets worked on regardless. Motivation just helps. **

**This one is going to be fairy-tales. Different ones. A couple chapters (or more if people show interest in a certain one) per story. I plan on doing a Snow White next. Unless my readers want different. Pairings will depend on your opinions. :)**

**Without further interruption! Onto the story!**

* * *

**Twisting Fiction**

**Chapter 1: Intro To Slumbering Curiosity**

* * *

Once upon a time, in a land long since forgotten, a babe was born. To a king, kind and fair, and his queen, beautiful and honest. The kingdom rejoiced with news of the blessed boy. The baby's skin like that of freshly fallen snow, lips pink as cherry blossoms, hair the shade of ripened wheat, and eyes red as a rose. All the people of the land invited to celebrate their newborn king. And the fairies came to give their gifts.

Nayru, with wisdom and elegance beyond compare, gave the gifts of knowledge and everlasting beauty.

Farore, with courage of a warrior, gave the gifts of bravery and honor.

Din, with power to fly over mountains and great seas, gave the gifts of speed and agility.

Tael, with a heart of gold, gave the gift of modesty.

Tatl, with a mischievous mind, gave the gift of curiosity.

The last fairy, the dear sweet Navi, unable to give her gift. Majora, the dark fairy, came bursting through the balcony doors. She cursed the boy to death on his sixteenth birthday by cutting his finger on the strings of a harp.

The couple were devastated. But when all hope seemed lost, Navi gave her gift. She knew the curse was too strong to be undone. So the little fairy altered it. Instead of death, the young prince would fall into a deep sleep. Only to be woken by true love's kiss.

But the queen was not satisfied. She ordered every harp to be broken and no more to be made. If there was not a single harp in the kingdom, then the curse could be avoided.

So the prince grew into a wonderful child. Loved for his kindness. Praised by all his teachers as he flew through lessons after lesson. Cherished by all, but none more than the king and queen. Humble enough to explore the town and speak with each person, helping with their problems where he could.

Soon he blossomed into a gorgeous young man. Lusted after by every man and woman for his incredible beauty and grace. Many came from across the lands to meet the fair-skinned boy. Offers of gold and jewels for his hand in marriage. Yet the boy saw no value in material things. And took not any offers for a wife or husband.

The time came for his sixteenth birthday and when the ball began, no one noticed the beautiful woman glaring at the young prince. She approached him and caught the boy's attention with a golden harp. He followed her and learned how to play.

The young man lost track of time, playing well into the night, forming blisters upon perfect skin. And then he split his finger upon a string of the instrument. As his blood dropped to the harp, so did the prince to the floor. Trapped in slumber.

The woman transformed into the evil fairy Majora and carried the sleeping prince to the ball room. Where she tossed him to the ground at the king's feet.

The young prince was placed in the tallest tower of the castle, positioned on a bed of the finest silk. A golden harp laid upon his chest, hands placed as if even in eternal sleep he played. The room was filled with treasure, should the boy wake and have need of it. But the people knew he would not. Finally the room was sealed so none could take the slumbering prince.

Everyone in the kingdom morned the loss of their dear prince.

Years passed and the ancient kingdom died away, but the prince was still sealed away in the tower. Waiting for the day that he would awaken.

* * *

**I have decided not to continue a story until I get 5 reviews on a chapter. This is going to be true for all of them. I know people read my work. I see it on my little manage stories page. But if you guys don't care enough to help me better my writing, then why do I do it? Sorry if this bothers you.**

**Love and hot chocolate,**

** ~Annoying :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are lucky someone decided to review on most of my stories and make me super happy after a fantastic day! I have been given proper motivation to update whatever is ready to be updated.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Link! Wait!" I turned back to my younger sister. "We shouldn't be here. You know as well as I do that..."

"The castle is off limits." I sighed. "If the stories are true, then a great treasure is in the tallest tower. And I for one am done begging for food, Zel."

"But-"

"If it bothers you so bad, stay here." I smiled down at Zelda. "I will check it out."

"O-Okay. But if anything goes wrong." I patted her on the head and started up the crumbling castle wall.

"I come right back. Yes I know, mother." We shared a giggle and I vaulted over the wall.

I gasped at the beauty of this castle. It looked so old and ruin down, but the flowers in the garden bloomed and trees bore fruit. If there wasn't a treasure, I would pick a bouquet for Zel and as much fruit as my bag could carry.

It didn't take long to find the entrance to the castle. The old wood door was rotten and I easily pushed it off the hinges. Dust flew everywhere and I coughed. There was a brick oven in one corner and pots hanging over what looked to be fireplaces. So I was in the kitchen.

A set of spiral strairs were tucked away in a corner. If I wanted to get to the tallest tower, I needed to take them. It was mossy and gross. But I had lived in sewers before. A little nature never hurt anyone.

Hallway.

Hallway.

Hallway.

Would I ever find stairs again?

A flicker of light caught my attention and I darted for it. It moved as if it had a mind of its own and I chased it like a moron. But it led me up many flights of strairs.

Right into a wall. What the hell?! The light passed through the wall and slowly bricks fell away. Revealing more stairs through a small hole. I crawled through the hole and kept going. Finally a door came into view at the top of the stairs. It creaked as I opened it, The sun came in a window, reflected off something, and blinded me. I held my hand up, blocking the light, and almost fainted from shock.

Piles of gold and silver! Tons of jewels! The room was full of treasure!

This was great! I could get Zelda a house, maybe marry her off to a rich noble that could take care of her. I cried. For the first time in over a decade, I cried.

How would I get it all down?

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that the light snoring in the room startled me. A bed? Why was a bed in here? I creeped over and pulled back the curtain. Expecting a rotten corpse and instead seeing a...

Man?

Woman?

No. A man. But he was so beautiful she had to be a woman. Then my mind realized something.

A sealed room.

Sleeping man? Woman?

Crumbling, forgotten castle.

This was the great treasure. Royalty from an old world. So the crazy geezers were right. But how did he, She? Get here? Would they wake now that I invaded this room. Something tugged at my mind.

Kiss him.

Wait... Did I just think of kissing a man? Really? Wasn't that looked down upon. But he was gorgeous. Laying there all peaceful with a golden... What is that? Dressed in white. Loose shirt, billowing pants, and petite shoes.

Before I could think about my actions, I leaned over the bed. Over the sleeping man. His lips looked soft, like two plump, pink pillows. Thick eyelashes rest on high cheekbones. My hand came up of my own accord and cupped the man's face.

I gasped as he turned and nuzzled into my hand, his face as soft as silk. Those lips parted slightly and a sigh escaped the beautiful man.

The treasure in this room was definitely this divine creature. No jewel could compare to him. No gold shined brighter. It was at this point in my musings that I realized something.

I was in love.

Deeply in love with a man I had never met. Completely head over heels for a man that had never said a word to me. Never even opened his eyes.

I found myself leaning down further, those lush lips all I could think about. A moan from deep in my throat as my chapped mouth settled on his. I pulled back, frightened by what I had done.

I needed to go.

I rushed to the treasure and gathered some into my bag. I was on my way to the door when a yawn stopped me. My body went rigid with fear. Slowly I turned to the bed.

The curtain was pulled back by pale hands and our eyes locked. Each gasping.

* * *

**So... What do we think? Terribly wonderful? Awfully adorable? I loved writing it and I hope that (since you are still here reading this) you, at least, thought it was okay.**

**Review?**

**Love and wonder,**

** ~Annoying :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Update! At an ungodly hour! For me, that is. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"My name is Link. I'm an orphan from Ordon." He looked puzzled and the way his eyebrows drew together brought my attention to his eyes. A deep crimson. I had only ever heard of red eyes.

I could think no further on it as he spoke, in a voice smooth and gentle like a trickling stream. "I am Sheik. It is a pleasure to make your aquaintance, Link."

He made me feel important as he studied me. It caused a blush to steal across my face. "Why were you up here?"

Sheik seemed a little surprised at my question, as if he thought I would know the answer. "I am aware we are in the west tower, but as to how I got here, I am unsure." His face contorted a bit and it made me want to comfort him.

"Sheik?" He looked at me and smiled, as if my saying his name was the best thing to ever happen to him.

"Yes, Link." The way my name rolled off his tongue was amazing. It was like I suddenly became someone worthwhile.

"We should get back to my sister. I am sure she will be worried." I walked back to my bag, having dropped it sometime ago. Though I can't remember when.

"Okay..." He didn't move.

"Sheik?"

"They're all gone, aren't they?" Tears streamed down over his cheeks. I wanted nothing more than to turn back time for him, because I had a feeling he ment the people of this castle.

"No one has lived in this castle for centuries." Sheik's body shook and a cracked, broken sound escaped him. I rushed forward, wrapping him in my arms. "Shhh. I'm sorry."

"W-Why am I s-still here!" He choked out the words then collapsed against me, grief shaking him to the core.

"They are in a better place. The goddesses welcomed them into the greatest palace with open arms." I wasn't sure what had made me say that. Perhaps it was the fact that the most beautiful being I had ever seen was crying. Or that the sun shone off his crimson eyes and made him look like a fallen angel. My angel.

"Y-Yeah. My kingdom was a no-noble and generous one. They were g-good people." I lifted his chin up and cupped his face. Wiping the tears away. A sensation washed over me, not unlike when I first kissed Sheik. I leaned down and placed a kiss on his brow.

He didn't seem disgusted, like I thought he would be. Instead Sheik blinked a few times and a soft smile found its way onto his face. "Thank you."

I knew I was smiling like a fool, but I couldn't find it in me to stop. "No problem. We should get going. My sister is waiting."

"Okay." I let go of him and turned to the door. Once again picking up my bag.

When he didn't follow, I turned. Sheik was just staring at his legs in frustration. His little hands clenched and a scowl adorning his face. "You're so cute."

"Huh?" He snapped out of it and locked gazes with me. Then turned away, blushing.

"Ah! Sorry!" I shuffled me feet nervously. "I didn't mean to say that out loud."

He looked up, a mischievous smile on his face. Oh, no... How did he go from cute to sexy in no time at all!

"You think I'm cute." The situation would have been bad for me, had Sheik not fallen as soon as he got up. "Urgh!"

"Sheik!" I hurried over to help him up. "What's wrong?"

"My body is weak. I've been..." Tears ran anew from his eyes. "Asle-eep for so l-long."

"It's okay." I lifted him into the air and held Sheik bridal style. It was awkward, but I didn't want him having to do anything.

"L-Link! Put me down!" I chuckled as Sheik tried to free himself.

"It will be easier this way." I pressed my face into his hair and sniffed. Pine trees and honeysuckle. "Besides. You smell good. And I simply have to turn my head to look at you."

I smiled at his blush, which I was sure I shared. "I'm not a burden?"

"Sheik." He nodded. "I have worked all my life and have muscles far beyond my age group. You insult me."

His solemn expression was not what I was going for. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Stop. I was joking." I checked for my bag. Luckily it was on my shoulder. Then headed for the door. "There is a small opening we have to go through. I will set you down on this side, climb through, then pick you back up. Is that okay?"

"Mhmm." I glanced down when a warmth hit my neck, to find Sheik snuggling into my shoulder.

I tried to keep the idea of ravishing him out of my mind by focusing on getting out of this place. We came to the opening and I placed Sheik down and he... Grumbled as I went through.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." He mumbled again and motioned for me to pick him back up. "With your words, Sheik."

"Pick me up." I crossed my arms and cock my head. "Please."

"Of course." I reach down to him and Sheik practically jumps on me. "Missed me?"

"You're just warm, you bumbling idiot." I sputter and Sheik turns the color of a beetroot. "I-"

"I see you are warming up to me." He tucks his chin down and doesn't meet my eyes. "Just a moody cutie."

I laugh when he burrows into my chest and mumbles something, yet again.

"You really need to speak up." Sheik suddenly lifts his head and our eyes lock in an intense gaze.

"I've never felt like this before and am completely unsure how to handle such feelings." He takes a deep breath and the next thing out of his mouth is verging on incoherent with how fast he speaks. "I think I may love you and it scares me because I turned down so many suitors that just didn't feel right. But you spark something within me that makes me happy that I slept so long."

I'm speechless.

"You... Really?" He nods. "I... uh..."

"It isn't important." I sit on the steps, Sheik in my lap.

"It is." I lick my lips. I didn't want to think back to that moment, let alone tell him about it. But it appears I must. "Do you know how you woke up?"

Sheik looks to be in deep thought. Then stops, his fingers coming up to touch his lips. Sheik's eyes widen and he turns slowly to me. His eyes are down. Soft as silk skin touches my worn face as his hands land upon my face. I gasp and he shifts. Sheik's forearms rest on my chest now. Pinning me, as if I would move away.

Slowly his face comes closer and my eyes shut on instinct. A brush of those lips followed by a blissful sigh. I lean forward, pressing a firmer kiss onto Sheik's lips. My hands run down his back, sending a shiver through him, and rest at the small of it. Fingers moving on my face. Rubbing at my cheeks and over my closed eyelids. Down to our connected lips.

Arms move to around my neck, hands pulling at my hair causing me to turn my head. The kiss deepens and a moan escapes both of us. My lips part and I lick at Sheik's lips. Tasting him. A giddy sound slips from him and I tighten my hold on his waist. We pull away at the same time, breathing deeply.

"True love's kiss." He smiles at me and a giggle reaches my ears. "Umm..."

"That was perfect." I nuzzle into his hair once again and receive a nip on my neck. "Feisty."

"We should go. You sister is waiting." He snuggles into me.

"I suppose." I stand up and head down the stairway. "Great. Hallways."

"Take a left up there and go down the stairs." I send him a questioning look. "I will lead you out. Okay?"

He looks up at me through that golden hair and I melt. "Lead the way."

It takes no time at all to get out of the castle with Sheik guiding me. I set him down in the garden and pick fruit, thanking myself for only filling my bag halfway with treasure.

"These look great." I grin back at Sheik.

"I guess, even after all these years, the castle prospered in its own way." His lips forming into a weak smile

"Don't be sad." I pick a purple, two petalled flower, I'm sure it is called a deku baba, and tuck it in Sheik's hair. "You have me." I kiss his forehead and pick him up.

He curls into my arms and we make our way to the wall. "Zel? You still there?"

"Holy crap, Link! You scared me!" I chuckle. "Not funny."

"I found some uh... Stuff that you will like." I hear a huff from her and dismiss it. Instead focusing on climbing with Sheik. He wraps his arms around my neck and I try to go fast, but steady so he can hang on.

"It better be great 'stuff' to keep me waiting so long." I toss the bag down and she goes through it, not noticing me carrying Sheik. "How did you find so much gold, Link? A lot of people have gone into the castle and never found anything."

Zelda focuses on the bag until I jump the last bit to the ground and cause Sheik to yelp.

She turns and stares wide-eyed at him for a moment, then at me holding him. A smirk crosses her face. "Been busy, eh?"

"Zel!" Sheik wiggles in my arms and in my surprised state, I drop him. Luckly that is what he want, because he lands on his feet. Sheik takes a moment to dust himself off, then approaches Zelda.

"Allow me to introduce myself." He takes my sister's hand and bends down to kiss it. Zelda giggles. "I am Sheik. Prince of Kakariko, the forgetten kingdom in which you stand. It is an honor to meet you."

Sheik stands tall and proud. Zelda's eyes sparkle with mirth. I cringe.

"Nailed yourself a prince. Nice. Never knew you had it in you, Link." Zelda looks to Sheik now. "I did not know the story of the beautiful prince was real. I suspect since you are with Link, that you are_ with_ Link."

Sheik coughs and stares at the ground as Zelda laughs.

"I know all about true love's kiss my dear boy. No need to be ashamed." She loops an arm around Sheik's shoulders, because bless him for being shorter than my sister. "So..." She whispers something to Sheik and he turns red.

Sheik seems reluctant. "Yes." Zelda jumps up and down, clapping her hands.

"Umm. Excuse me. Hello? What did you say to him?" I cross my arms and Zelda mirrors my stance. A stare down commences. She breaks first.

"Urgh! Fine! I just asked if Sheik thought you were a good kisser." I glance at him and he nods. "Can we go now? I, for one, would love a hot bath and we have plenty to afford it."

Zelda skips off, Sheik and I following. My hand slips into his and we share a look. Both hoping this last.

* * *

**I tried to keep it short. But the dang story kept giving me ideas! Over 3,000 words. I could write a whole fanfic about this. Sleeping Beauty always confused me. How can she just love him right away? So I tried to not make Sheik and Link all over one another. I suspect Snow White will be easier because the prince meets her beforehand.**

**(Just want to mention a certain version of Sleeping Beauty. The one that makes sense! Beautiful woman in a tower. Prince finds her. Rapes her. She becomes pregnant. And then dies in childbirth. Ha! Take that Disney! Kidding. I love Disney!)**

**Reviews for me, please. **

**Love and fluff,**

**~Annoying**


	4. Chapter 4

**So... Not much here just yet. I haven't had the time to write on all my stories, so I've been writing a little here and there. This will have to satisfy for now. Sorry about the shortness. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The mystery of the tall tower was a story that was told to the young at night. A beautiful maiden held in spiraling heights. Away from the outside world. Her hair long enough to touch the ground so far below. Fair and beautiful in every way. Imprisoned by a witch with a heart as black as coal.

Well, I'm here to tell you something. That story is a load of bull. My name is Link and I met that 'beautiful maiden'.

* * *

"Come on, Link! Don't be a wimp!" I rolled my eyes.

Another child was trying to climb the tower. Sad, they never make it up. How I do adore the little things. So full of life and beauty. None as beautiful as myself, of course. With my skin that puts the freshly fallen snow to shame and eyes blacker than the blackest night. I find it funny that the humans think I would grow my hair to such a length. I have to care for my hair and keep it silky. Master would be so disappointed if my hair was not white and lush.

"You're almost there!"

"Keep going!"

I, once again, roll my eyes. I doubt any of those children cou- I turn quickly when I hear a crash.

"Ow. That hurt." There he is. An angel. Hair the color of ripened wheat. Barely sun-kissed skin. His back is to me, I suspect he landed strange. But the muscles his peasant shirt don't hide, they are beautiful. Sculpted, but not big. This boy is gorgeous.

I blink several times and hide myself behind my wardrobe. Yet the boy is quick. My eyes lock on his, but I know he cannot see my own. Crystal clear blue. Just like the lake I can see from my window. Oh, how I've always wished to go there. But master won't allow it.

"Who are you?" I curse under my breath.

I keep my body in the shadows and just allow my voice to reach him. "You know it is rude to barge into someone's home, boy."

He seems to jump at my voice. "The others told me no one lived here. I'm sorry. Do you wish for me to leave?" Polite child. Very good.

"No. I see no reason for you to climb back down when you have only just arrived. Stay a while. It has been ages since I have shared conversation with someone so... Beautiful." I chuckle when his eyes widen.

"You think I'm... Thank you." He smiled and I couldn't help but return it, even if he couldn't see it. "Can you come into the light where I can see you?"

"I suppose."

* * *

**Next little bit is gonna be in Link's point of view. Pretty excited to finally get to writing on this again. I've gotten three reviews since finishing the Sleeping Beauty one. I guess I should not stretch myself so thin. But so many good ideas! Need writing! AH!**

**Review so that I may have more motivation for this story. **

**Love and towers, (Cause where else will beautiful princesses be locked away.)**

**~Annoying :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back with more Ghirahim! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

That voice was deep, alluring, and soft. So the person couldn't be a woman. And yet, as they walked into the light I couldn't be sure.

He moved like a dancer. Every movement graceful and light. White hair swishing as he neared me. Skin as pale as moonlight. Dark brown almost black eyes. A large diamond hung from his ear and the underneath of his eyes were purple. The man's pants were skintight and black. His loose, white shirt was tucked into his pants. High, darker red boots covered his feet.

He was quite beautiful.

"I know I am magnificent to look at, but must you stare at me so." I flushed and looked away.

"I- Sorry. That was quite rude of me." I twiddled my thumbs and heard the man chuckle.

Now," My face was lifted and I was now staring in his eyes. "what is your name, child?"

My breath caught in my throat and it suddenly felt like I would melt. "M-My name is Link. And yours?"

He smiled wide, almost evilly, and for a moment I was scared for my life. Or perhaps something a bit more. "My name is Ghirahim. Though I much prefer my full title, Lord Ghirahim, but I'm not fussy." Ghirahim waved his hand around as he spoke. It was quite eccentric.

"What are you doing up here?" The grip on my chin was released and Ghirahim stalked over to the lone window.

"My master refuses to let me leave." He sighed and I watched as Ghirahim's shoulders fell.

"I see..." My eyebrows drew down as I frowned. Then an idea hit me. "Why don't I come and see you? You seem pretty lonely up here and I don't have to work in the evenings."

Ghirahim spun around and I quickly found myself pinned to the wall. "I'm not lonely. I don't get lonely." My blood ran cold at his tone.

"Sor-rry. I won't come see you again if you don't want me to." I flinched at his hand landing on my cheek.

"Forgive me, child. My temper got the best of me." He backed up and smiled, but it didn't feel real. "It would be a pleasure to see your face again."

"Okay. I'll come back tomorrow." I headed over to the window, but a hand on my arm stopped me.

"No need to climb back down. Take the stairs." I cocked my head to one side and looked around the room. I didn't see any stairs.

"What stairs?" Ghirahim chuckled again. I had a feeling he thought I was stupid.

I was tugged to the center of the room and Ghirahim kicked the rug up to reveal a hatch. "These stairs."

"Oh." Yeah. He thought I was dumb.

* * *

**I feel bad for not getting on the ball and writing this. I also feel awful for not writing more. But Ghiralink isn't really my favorite pairing... It was more of the one that got me started. Once I found Shink is when I decided I really loved fanfictions... Gosh, I'm terrible. Please don't kill me! I'm trying, I swear!**

**Love and perhaps-someone-should-whip-me-into-shape-and-make-me-write,**

**~Annoying :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm here! I'm sorry for the wait on this. I told my boyfriend I would take a break from fanfics and then he wouldn't allow me to use his computer no matter what I said. I really didn't want to write on my Wii U again, so I gave up and took a break. But I be back!**

**I'm currently catching up on some things that don't get updated on a schedule before I go back to 100TC and possibly the Vessel sequel. This was at the top of the list because I have another story for this story. I'm doing Beauty and the Beast. (I saw that someone reviewed on one of my stories... I can't remember which, and asked for Link to be the beast. I had already started on it, so Link is not the beast. But I won't tell you who is. Hehehe!)**

**Side Note: I decided I wanted to write small scenes to show you guys the relationship between these two from beginning to end, because they would have had to know each other for a little while in order to reach the level of love needed for certain things. And because I'm trying to keep my stories for this within a limit of three chapters. (Not because I'm lazy or anything...) So be prepared for a few barely there bits that just show the progress.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I'll come back tomorrow! I swear!" I chuckled as the boy, Link, ran back the way I suspect he came from. What a silly child, but I guess I enjoyed his presence.

* * *

"That piece goes in the upper left. Three spots to the from the edge and five down." I look over to see Ghirahim is flipping through a book and not even looking my way.

How could he have possibly... "Woah! How did you know that?" The piece fit!

"I've done that puzzle many times over." Ghirahim looks over at me for a second and grins smugly.

* * *

The wind blows up into my room and I feel the fresh air mixed with the smell of the lake. "What is the lake like, child?" I long to be by the water.

"Amazing. The air off of it sends shivers down my spine. The water is so crisp and clear that you can see the temple entrance. And everyone that lives in Lake Town is nice. It is a wonderful place." He smiles at me and I return it, but just slightly.

* * *

"I brought you some flowers, Ghira!" I set the wildflowers down on his table and go to look for a vase in the cupboards.

"What did you just call me?" I flinch.

"I called you... Ghira... I just thought we could have pet names, you know. It's been over a month since I started to come see you. I just thought..." I face him, but don't lift my head to look at him.

"Sky Child." I look up and see Ghirahim grinning. And it is a real smile!

"Sky Child?" I frown. Unsure as to why he would call me that.

Ghirahim flips his hair like normal, but I can see the small bit of redness across his nose. It's cute. "Yes. You said we should have pet names. You can call me Ghira and I will call you Sky Child."

"Why Sky Child?" I bit my lip, hoping he would blush more, but Ghira just turns towards the window. Avoiding my gaze.

"Because your eyes are like a clear, afternoon sky. And you are a child to me." I find myself blushing at his words.

I find the lines in the floor more interesting for some reason. "Oh." I don't see Ghirahim glance back at me with a tender expression on his face.

* * *

"No, no!" I blushed when Ghirahim grabbed my wrists and pulled me closer. "Like this."

He moved me through the steps of the simple dance, but I just kept messing up. Not that I minded dancing with him until I had to leave. We were so close, his breath on my face. Oh, how I wanted to lean up and close the distance between us.

"Link!" I bite my lip, having stepped on his foot again.

"Sorry... Distracted..." I blinked when Ghira got right down in my face.

His steady gaze causing me to be breathless. "What could have your attention so badly that you must step upon my feet, Sky Child?"

I gulped. I've fallen for this man. But there was no way I would tell him, so I thought fast. "I'm hungry." Finally, Ghirahim looked away and I sighed.

"Very well. Let's eat." He dragged me over to sit at the table and I didn't miss the soft smile I received.

* * *

"Ghirahim!" My ears twitched. I could hear my master at the base of the tower.

"Link, you have to go." The boy protested as I grabbed his hand and pulled him from lounging on my bed.

"But I wasn't ready to leave." He whined, but then I heard the booming voice of Demise. My eyes went wide.

"What have we hear, my pet?" I turned, ready to protect Link, but received a hard slap to my cheek sending me flying across the room. "What have I said about letting vermin into the tower."

I watch as Link stood strong against my master. "So you're what he has been keeping from me." Demise cocked his head to the side and I could imagine the things he had planned for the boy.

"Master, please. It is my fault. Punish me." I crawled over and kept my head down, neck bare to Demise in submission.

I almost flinched when his hand landed on my head. "What a good pet you are. I suppose I shall let the boy go, but you will suffer for your treachery."

Link glared when my master turned to him again. "Leave, boy. And don't come back."

* * *

My blood was boiling in rage. How dare that man torture Ghira! My heart was twisting in my chest. I know it was stupid of me to fall in love with the beautiful man, but I couldn't help myself. So, now I'm sitting at the base of the tower, having been told to leave, listening to the cries of pain from the one I love. It's awful. But I'll kill that man. I will stab a sword through his chest and take Ghirahim for my own.

No matter the cost.

* * *

"L-Link?" I flinch back as the boy looks at me. His pupils are narrowed to slits and strange markings cover his body.

I watch as he blinks, eyes returning to normal, and the sword drops from his hands. "Ghi-ira?" I rush forward to catch him as he stumbles.

"Hush, Sky Child. You killed him and I thank you, but calm yourself." He nuzzles into my chest as I pat his hair down. I realize I have gone soft for this boy.

"I did a bad thing." Link looks up to me with his sky blue eyes and tears start to stream down his face.

"No, you did a good thing. Demise is gone and I won't ever be hurt by him again. All thanks to you." I give him my best smile, but Link shakes his head and bites his lip.

"No, not that. I'm glad he is dead. But what I did to get the power to kill him... I'm so sorry." Sobs shake the child's body and I try to hold him still, willing away the tears. "I did something s-so bad!"

"Shh. It can't be that bad. We can work through it together." I take his face in my hands and make Link look at me. "Tell me what you did so I can help you fix it."

"I made a deal with Hylia." My blood runs cold.

* * *

So, yes. I did get the beautiful 'maiden' out of the tower. And he went with me on an adventure to get something old for a goddess that was even older. But I was able to tell him how I felt... Even if I was a little tipsy.

* * *

"No more for you, child." I groaned and leaned on him, heavily.

"Aww, but Ghiiiraaa! I need it!" My hands flew up into the air and I whined.

Ghirahim's voice was stern, but I wasn't really comprehending much of anything right now. "Stop your whining, Sky Child. And behave!"

So I whined more. "Would you give me back my drink if I told you I looooved you?" And confessed.

The tankard was thrust into my hands and I giggled. I win. "Here, but don't complain to me in the morning when you are hangover and aching." I looked over to my traveling partner after downing the glass.

"I don't know what you mean, Ghira." He smirked at me and, even in my drunken state, a shiver went down my spine.

"You'll see."

* * *

**I actually like how this turned out. I wanted something different than the original story, with some Ghira flair, and I got it. Everyone be on the look out for the next story. Beauty and the Beast coming up! Woo! I'm excited! **

**Review. **

**Love and puzzles, **

**~Annoying :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wah! Yes! Finally! Everyone be prepared for Beauty and the Beast!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_"I shall keep him from harm and help in the birthing. Do not forget though, when your baby is old enough to sense me and seeks me out, I will take him from you. He will be trained under me and I will do as I please with him. When he comes of age and he wishes to leave me, I shall let him. But he will wither and die without me." Black eyes flashed dangerously in the dank cell and a hand came forward covered in bloodied, grey scales._

_It was a deal with a demon, she knew. But her baby would die if she did not accept his terms. He reached down for her and she gladly accepted. Anything to keep her little Link safe._

* * *

"Dark, why don't you go outside?" We sat in his big house and I watched the people go by from the bay window.

"Little one, why would I have need to go outside when all I could ever want is in here." He pulled me up into his lap and I giggled.

I pondered his words or, at least, as best as I could at six years old. "Do you love me?"

Dark chuckled and nuzzled into my hair. "Yes, I do."

"Is that why mommy was okay with me coming to live with you?" He froze and I turned to see a blank expression on his face. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No." Dark placed me back in the window seat and walked out of the room. I pouted, but soon chased after him.

"Dark!" He paused and looked down at me as I ran into his leg, grabbing him and not letting go for fear of him leaving me.

"Are you in need of something?" He pried me off his leg and picked my tiny body up.

"Why do you not share things with me?" Dark shook his head and I dropped the subject.

* * *

_"Your eyes are funny." He stared down at the blue eyed child. This was the day the little boy had followed the man. It was all beginning on this day. The boy would bring the man back to his home and the mother would stay strong as she let her baby be taken away._

_"Are they?" Such innocence. How he wished to crush the purity of this child, but he had promised to keep him from harm as long as the boy stayed with him._

_"Yeah. They make me think of the flowers Mommy grows in the garden." The child smiled up at him and it warmed the ancient old heart. "They are really pretty flowers!"_

* * *

"Dark, Dark!" I sprinted to the study and 'oofed' into a solid body.

"Yes, little one." I glared up at my guardian. Not an effective strategy when you are looking up at someone a couple feet taller than you.

"Why do you have to call me that? I'm not little anymore." He smiled and I reached up to smack the grin off his face, but Dark simply patted my head.

"You had something to tell me?" I grumbled because he never answers my questions, but was pleased he was interested.

"I got full marks on my test today! Look, see!" I held the paper up to him and grinned. We had practiced basic spells for hours yesterday in order for me to pass the entrance exam for the magic academy Dark had deemed 'close enough for me to go to by walking and actually be a good school'.

"Good job." He patted my head, again, and went to sit in his chair.

"That's it. 'Good job'? No special dinner or new trick to teach me? Just a pat on the head." I pouted and folded my arms across my chest.

"Would you like me to give you a reward?" He glanced up at me from his book.

I shuffled my feet under his crimson gaze. "Well, yeah. I did good. The other kids my age didn't know half the spells I did. I deserve a little recognition for my efforts."

Dark rolled his eyes. "Some big words for a twelve year old."

"Fine!" I stomped my foot and tore the paper in two. "Be a big meanie! See if I care. I'm going to go study my spells."

* * *

_He looked around the room and then turned to me with a massive smile. "It's amazing in here!"_

_"This is your home now. Feel free to roam wherever you please." I smiled kindly, or as best as I could, down at the blue-eyed boy and he giggled. I guess he is pretty cute._

* * *

"Dark... I have a problem." Dark looked up from his book and cocked his head to the side.

"What?" I blushed. I wasn't sure if what was happening was normal, but Dark would help if it wasn't. Right?

"I woke up and things down there weren't right." He kept staring.

"Weren't right?" I watched Dark's eyes drift down to my crotch and then his face was red. "It appears we need to have a talk."

* * *

**Soooo... Anybody guess Dark as the beast. Hehe. I'm totally excited for this. I tried a different take on it. Link isn't trapped of his own knowledge so the romance won't be because he loves his captor. He just loves Dark for being Dark. **

**Review. No more for you guys if you don't review. **

**Love and Link is a cute kid,**

**~Annoying :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, this was going to be a romance between them... But I got a review and my mind decided to switch things up. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I had to admit that Zelda was pretty. Most girls are. But that wasn't really what got my attention. It was the fact that Dark was ticked I had her over in the first place. Nothing ruffled his feathers like having someone in his house, but this girl seemed to push that further. Zelda had to come over at first to help me create our project, a self sustaining organism spell, but it pushed Dark enough to make him lash out at me. Only with his words, but I kinda liked it. I'd never seen him so mad.

Now I brought her over so he would be ticked. I'm not sure why he hates her so much. Maybe he doesn't like women.

"Link, hey! Silly boy. Come back to me, sleepyhead." I cringed at the nickname. The girls thought it was cute when I slept in class, hence the name. The teachers, however, did not.

"Sorry. What were you saying?" I focused back on her and Zelda leaned forward, probably to expose her chest. I cringed. There was a reason the guys talked about Zelda and it wasn't just because they got a good look at her body. In short, the girl slept around. A lot.

"I was talking about us getting out of this stuffy house and heading over to my place." My ears twitched at the growl from across the room.

"He has chores to do today." I frowned. I'd never had chores. What was he- Then I caught on.

"Yeah. Sorry. Dark wants me to help in the garden. We are planting a new species he has been experimenting with." Zelda loves to cross-breed. I leaned forward to grab her attention more and smirked. "I'm pretty excited. It's a cross between a deku spitter and lake flower."

Zelda looked intrigued. I had her right where I wanted her. "That sounds wonderful. Let me know how it goes!" She got up, kissed me on the cheek, and left. My jaw dropped.

"I'm going to bed." He sounded beyond mad. Great.

I jumped up from the table as Dark exited the room. "Wait! I thought we could do something together!"

"I can't be around you right now, little one. I don't know what I'll do." My face grew red with anger.

"I thought we got past all that! You cannot go back to calling me such childish things!" I rushed up the stairs after Dark.

"I'm serious, Link." He growled and I snarled.

"I am too!" I took the steps three at a time now, but Dark was still going faster.

"Please get away from me. I made a promise that I don't want to break." He was pleading, but I was too upset to notice. Why doesn't he ever tell me anything?!

"And I hate when you keep things from me!" I grabbed Dark's wrist and he glared back at me.

"Don't do this." His red eyes were deepening. The color looking like it was being mixed with black. I'd only seen it happen a handful of times before. "You will regret it."

"Then I'll regret it! Just tell me why you hate her so much. What about Zelda makes you want to go cower in your room like a little baby?" Wrong choice of words. So wrong.

Dark had me at the top of the stairs pushed up against the big painting of the manor before the town was built around it. "I said not to push it and now you have."

Maybe I had him mad enough to talk. "Just give me a reason."

"You are mine. I bought you, fair and square." My eyes widened and Dark let me go, backing away slowly.

"Wh-What do you mean?" He was glaring at me, but I brushed it off.

"I saved your mother after she called upon me. She knew she was to die in childbirth and her baby would go with her. So, she made a deal with me. And you were the payment." Dark wrapped his arms around himself and I noticed a small patch of grey... something... erupted along his hair line. "Just leave me alone."

I watched as he ran up the last set of stairs and grew frightened by the blood trail he left behind.

* * *

I was losing it. He was pushing me too far and I was losing my control. The boy would be of age soon and I was so worried he would want to leave me. Leave me to live with that girl. I knew he was supposed to die without me, that was the deal. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. I longed for the blue-eyed child. He was the center of my world now. The little mortal that had opened me up to the beauty of the world. The amazing thrill of life in the light.

I ran my bloodied hand again the wall. Claws ripping away the plaster. Wanting to keep him near me. Keep him... safe, perhaps? My rampant emotions were reverting my body back to the monster I truly am. And would he care for me if he knew what I was? It was impossible. I was stupid to hope. Maybe I should have stayed out of human affairs. Or let the mother keep him. Maybe then I wouldn't hurt so bad. This must be the emotion of love. I loved the blue-eyed boy. I didn't want him to leave.

"I'm so stupid!" My fist came down on the wall, cracking it and sending the pictures to the floor.

"Dark?" I sucked in a breath and scrambled to the other side of the room as the door opened.

"Get out now. I don't want you here." I hissed as the light flooded into the far side of my bedroom.

"I don't want to stay away. You're hurting, I know it." Curse the connection and power he had over me. But I had placed it there myself while he was still in the womb. It was my fault.

I cringe as the boy gets closer. "No, don't look at me."

His hand lands on my arm and he pulls back, confusion evident. "What... What's wrong with you, Dark?"

"Please." One last plea. I can only hope.

"I won't leave you, if that's what you're worried about." I growl as he grabs my hand. He flinches, but stays strong. "I'm worried about you."

"I'm a monster, little one." His face softens into a smile.

"I know." My eyes rise to meet his and I can only see kindness.

Tears slip down my cheeks. "How could you care for me?"

"The same way you care for me." He tugs on my hand and I rise from the ground.

"You shouldn't stay with me, little one. I'm unstable." I pulled back as he started for the light of the hall.

"I don't care. I wouldn't have followed you if I was afraid you would hurt me." He tried again to drag me into the light. "Now come. We should clean the blood off you."

"You won't like what you see."

* * *

**Whoever can guess what Dark is feeling for Link gets a cyber cookie! **

**Review! **

**Love and balloons, (I've been playing too much Hyrule Warriors as Tingle...)**

**~Annoying :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, I'm gonna start by apologizing for the lack of words around a certain place... I think you'll know it when you see it. I went to save and it didn't save. I'm annoyed. And not in the good 'oh, I'm Annoying' way. I don't feel like redoing all that stuff, which means I'm just posting it as it was before. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

We walked down the halls and stepped into the room with the natural hot spring that made up the manor's main bathing area.

"Get undressed and I'll go grab a couple soaps." Dark grumbled, probably because I was ordering him around, but started to undress. I heard a splash and smiled as a few fond memories played in my mind. I loved baths with Dark when I was younger. He would run his fingers through my hair while working the soap throughout. His hands were always gentle and caring.

"Are you going to join me?" I turned and smiled at him.

"Sure am!" I set the soaps along the edge of the pool before stripping down myself. I grew up with Dark helping me with everything, so I have no modesty when around him. I sunk down in the steaming water and sighed. This was bliss. The water moved to the right of me and I knew Dark had wandered closer.

I chuckled and moved quickly, trying to dunk him. "Not a chance." I yelped as Dark pushed me up out of the water and across the rather large spring. I sunk down and came up laughing. Then was dunked again by Dark. When I came up this time, we started to splash each other. It was a lot of fun.

I held up my hands in surrender. "Okay. No more playing. Time to wash." Dark made a face and I frowned at him.

"It's my turn to take care of you." Slowly, Dark allowed me to wash the blood from his body. The water around him was a soft red, then a pink, until it wasn't colored any longer.

It was weird to be washing scales. But Dark had a few patches on him. Both shoulders, down his forearms, across the tops of his hands, along his hairline framing his face, running up the points of his unusually long ears. They looked like they came out of his skin, which explained the blood. That has to be a painful process. Most would say the scales were ugly, but I didn't think so. They appeared grey at first, but if you got a closer look you would see they were silver and if the light hit them just right, the scales turned white. A crimson tint was underneath the area the scales were away from his body and it intensified the pure black around their edges. Each scale was different and from a distance you could see the swirling designs in them as a whole. It was breathtaking.

The red iris of Dark's eyes had turned black and blended into the pupil, making an almost feral look. His nails had grown and formed points. Upon closer inspection, tiny areas of the scales were around each fingertip. There were also little bits down the sides of the bridge of his nose, drawing attention back to his eyes. He smiled shyly as I studied him and I focused on Dark's longer canines. I always looked at them when he was angry with me. They grew then, just like now.

"How could anyone think you were a monster?" I really didn't know how. Dark was amazing.

He sighed. "Because I am."

"I don't think so."

"You should."

"But I don't."

"I don't see why not. You heard me, Link. I practically stole you from your mother."

"No, Dark. You saved both our lives. Besides, you've grown softer over the years."

"I could kill you if I wanted."

"Yeah, but you don't want to." He looked at me with confusion and I could see the slight fear in his eyes.

"How do you know?"

"If you wanted me dead, I wouldn't be here today. I give you so much crap, like bringing Zelda over even though I know you don't like her."

"That girl is not welcome around you."

"Why is that? Why don't you like her?"

"I can tell she only wants one thing. I will not allow such a soiled woman to get her hands on you. You will not be dirtied, Link."

"You hate her because she has ill intent towards me. That is you simply caring for my well being, Dark. Monsters don't care for humans."

"I didn't at first. I just wanted you to grow up so I could use you for my own gain." Dark's face became gentle and he sighed. "You were so cute. Running around the manor. Demanding to be taught more and more. I grew fond of you. I had never went into town until you dragged me to that little shop and made me get you that spell book."

"See. You aren't a monster."

"What if I told you that I've killed lots of people? Would you hate me?"

"No. It is in your past."

"You're too kind, Link."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"It can be."

"Well, I'm all wrinkled. We should get out." Water dripped across the tile as we dried and got dressed.

"Link..." Dark's voice was filled with sadness. I turned my head to glance at him. He looked on the verge of tears. "Would you want to go see your mother?"

My heart hammered in my chest. I had few memories of my mother. They were usually of red flowers and long blonde hair. My throat felt like it was closing up. "Wh-Why do you ask?"

"She lives close by. I had forbidden her from seeing you, but I think it is time we paid her a visit." Dark smiled and his eyes were smiling too.

I hurried over to him and practically jumped on Dark, forcing him to except my hug. I ended up being too heavy for his weaker than usual body. In short, we fell over. I laughed and Dark patted my head. "Yeah. I'd like that."

* * *

**Just thought you all should know, I'm not going to update 100TC until the newborn babies in my family are older than a few days. Probably won't update much of anything until then, but I will try. **

**Review. **

**Love and see ya guys later,**

**~Annoying :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Get ready for a Cinderella story! Woo! **

**This story is dedicated to LOZ Fan. I tweaked the idea to suit my needs and my ever wandering mind. So it doesn't quite fit your idea, but that's okay, right? Right?! **

**E****njoy!**

* * *

Blue as Lake Hylia eyes close as the young teen goes through the motions of the day, his mind bringing up memories of the past.

* * *

_"Papa has to go away for a while." Two pairs of crystal orbs stare into each other, tears forming in the smaller. "Can you promise to take care of Mommy until I return?"_

_The child, barely seven, nods his head and brings his pointer finger up to his mouth, then makes a fist with his right hand and brings the other down to lay flat on it._

_A calloused hand ruffles golden locks as the father laughs. "That's my boy."_

_Bright eyes stare up at the older man as the child points to himself, then to his father before touching the side of his face with a flat hand and moving it forward away from himself. Finally, he touches his index finger to his chin and twist it._

_Tears slip down the father's cheeks as he pulls his son into a warm embrace. "And I will miss you."_

* * *

_"Papa isn't coming home." A slightly older blue-eyed boy bites his lip to hold back a sob as his mother runs her hand down the side of his face, trying to offer him comfort. "But we must stay strong."_

_Little arms wrap around a slim waist and the mother holds her boy close as they cry together._

* * *

_The boy, now eleven, waves his hand in greeting as a tall man exits the carriage in front of his home. Behind the man, two boys around the child's age get out._

_Dusty gold eyes scan the modest homestead as a woman, the blue-eyed boy's mother, walks down the stairs to greet her new husband. "It is a pleasure to finally welcome you into our home."_

_"Hmm. Yes."_

* * *

_"What do you mean she's not going to make it?!" Hands come up to cover pointed ears as that booming voice rings through the house._

_The child can hear the doctor speak, but doesn't understand the things he says. He just knows his mother is dying and he can do nothing about it._

_"Hey." A kind older man appears in the doorway and the blue-eyed boy gazes at him with glossy, tear-filled eyes. "She won't make it through the night, kid. You should go be by her side for as long as you can."_

_His legs can't take him down the stairs any faster and the child is at his mother's side the instant he makes it into the room._

_Her hand combs through his hair and he knows this is the last time it will happen. "My baby boy. Please... stay strong for Mommy."_

_The child cries harder because that is what she always tells him to do and he doesn't know if he can this time._

_He can feel in his heart that she will pass away soon, so he stays by her side until her hand no longer moves in his hair. And then the boy screams soundlessly._

* * *

**_The chapter would have been longer, but I wanted just the flashbacks in the first one. Don't worry. I have quite a bit more of this wrote out. Hehe!_**

**_Oh, yeah... I also made my Cinderella a mute. Huh. And a guy. Fun._**

**_Review! They make me happy. I wouldn't mind if you guys guessed at who Cinderella is (Though it may be obvious.) and who the princess/prince is. One of you will know perfectly anyways (*Cough* LOZ Fan *Cough*) because you gave me the idea. No spoiling it for others!_**

**_Love and blue eyes, (There are actually a lot of characters with blue eyes besides Link. Think about it.)_**

**_~Annoying :)_**

**_P.s. I've decided to update weekly. As in, one story a week. Why is that? Well, I have been focusing on updating my 100 Theme Challenge and my other stories have suffered. Therefor, I will be updating weekly, but not the same story every week. Though there may be a few weeks where I update one story. Like this one. If I get enough reviews. _**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello guys. Time for another chapter of this! Woo! We get to find out who the prince is. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He is pulled from his mind by a high-pitched tone, also known as his step-brother Zant. "Link! My clothes need folding!" The boy groans inwardly and gets up from scrubbing the floors.

"Link! Get me some tea! And don't mess it up this time!" Ghirahim, his other step-brother, appears at the top of the stairs and pours the rest of his tea over the banister before dropping the cup. "I also need a new cup."

"Boy, these floors are still wet." That deep voice rumbles from behind him and he turns around to see Ganondorf smiling. "And I think you missed a spot."

He sighs and goes back to the floors, only for Ghirahim to scream down at him. "Link! My tea!"

Clothes come over the railing and Zant crosses his arms. "Now my clothes need washed and dried and hung up and folded. Get to it!"

Suddenly, there is a knock at the door. "Get it, boy."

Link gets up once more and opens the door, a well dressed man handing an envelope his way. "The king request all eligible youths to be at the castle in three days time for a royal ball. At which, the prince and princess will decide whom to marry. That is all."

Numbly, his shuts the door. Even as the envelope is torn from his hands, he simply stands there. Could this be a chance to get away from this house that holds so many hurtful memories?

"We must go shopping at once! Link, get the carriage."

* * *

"I need this, this, this, and this."

"This is a must have!"

"Can't do without this."

"Red is all the rage right now."

Various articles of clothing are thrown Link's way and he dutifully carries them.

"What would be best to wear to impress the princess?" Ghirahim holds up a tacky red and gold high-collared shirt.

Zant runs over with dark purple shoes and shoves them into Link's hands. "I absolutely need those."

Ganondorf laughs as he picks a few things for himself. "Now boys, calm down. We must not rush."

"Of course, Fa- Ooh! Looks that those!" Ghirahim hurries across the shop and Link rolls his eyes.

* * *

Link brings his hands to himself and Ganondorf laughs. "You?! Go to the ball? That's preposterous. I will not allow it. Besides, you have nothing to wear."

A small stack of clothing is presented by the blue-eyed boy and the red-headed man gives him a confused look. "You mean to wear this?" Azure eyes shine hopefully as the shirt is picked up and appraised.

"No. He simply cannot go, Father. He would embarrass us." Blue eyes roll as he takes in the gaudy, over the top outfits the three are wearing._ You are already doing a wonderful job of that._

The clothes are knocked from his hands and then stomped on. Fabric tears and the older boys laugh. "See. You have nothing to wear but rags."

"Sorry, kid." They laugh as they head out the door.

He picks up the scraps and hold them close. These were the clothes his father wore when he first met his mother. They meant a lot to the boy and now they were destroyed.

"Shame. They were rather nice clothes." He jumped back as a bright blue light erupted in the room. "Oh, woops! Didn't mean to scare you."

Confusion shown in his eyes as Link looked up at the small woman before him. Her wide, azure eyes stare down at him and her light blue hair shimmered as she smiles. "We should get you ready to go to the ball. Your new life and wonderful love awaits!"

She stops at the door and slaps her forehead. "Oh, I forgot. I'm your fairy godmother, Navi! Now, let's go!

He follows after her like a puppy and finds the fairy changing the pumpkins in his garden to different things. A couch. A couple chairs. Is that a... sink?

Navi seems frustrated when he walks up on her. "If I could just get the spell to work correctly."

Her face goes red as she points at the biggest pumpkin. "Be... A... Carriage!"

Sparks fly and he shields his eyes until he can no longer feel the heat of a fire.

"There! Beautiful!" What he sees makes him gasp. A carriage of the purest gold. It looks like a pumpkin with vines growing out into a seat on the front and a step on the side then down into wheels.

"Now we just need a someone to drive and someone to open the door when you get there. What are those called again... Oh well! let's go!" She stops her march to the barn and smacks her cheek. "Ooop! Can't forget horses!"

Blue eyes blink in surprise as the cuccos are pulled from their coop. Feathers explode out as their forms stretch into that of six chestnut mares and two beautiful women dressed in green tailcoats.

"There. Now, I know I'm forgetting something..." She taps her dainty fingers against her chin, then gasped. "Your clothes!"

Link gulps as she advances on him, a hunger in her eyes. "We need something that will make you sparkle like a jewel." Navi grins wide.

"I know just the thing."

* * *

The prince nods to another noblewoman as he passes her. Why his father hadn't listened to him when he said he wouldn't marry, the prince didn't know.

"Brother, come quickly! I think I found your perfect match!" He groaned as his sister, Zelda, tugged him across the room.

"I've already told you, Zel. I have no interest i-"

"This one is different, I swear." He rolled his eyes. "There! Him!"

His throat tightened. "H-Him?"

"Yes. That one." Zelda pointed at a younger male walking down the stairs.

A long baby blue surcoat hung down to brown booted feet. Silver pants were tucked into the knee-high boots and a lower collared, white long-sleeved, button-up shirt was tucked into them. Golden hair was pulled back in a low pointy-tail, but some fell down around a rounded face. Wide, child-like eyes looked around the room and the prince found amusement in how they narrowed as a woman passed by, a lewd smirk obviously on her face. A weak smile pulling up narrow lips and crinkled a small, button nose as he shook his head.

A smug look crossed his sister's face before she really smiled at him. "I did good, right?"

"Y-Yeah." He shook his head at her giggle and scowled over at his sister. "I-I mean... he... he's okay."

"Go talk to him before he gets snagged by someone else."

* * *

"Hello." Link jumped as a good looking man walked up to him, a beautifully perfect smile stretching his mouth.

He brought his hand up to cover his mouth and shook his head, hoping the man would understand.

A golden eyebrow lifted. "You don't speak?"

Link nodded and the mysterious handsome man looked to be in thought.

His red orbs scanned the room and then he was holding his hand out to the blue-eyed boy. "How about we go somewhere quieter and get to know one another."

Hesitantly, the younger grasped the outstretched hand, the older male stopping for a moment to study his cufflinks before smiling at the small detail, and allowed the taller man to guide him through the room of people. They stepped out onto a balcony and Link silently gasped as he looked out over the massive courtyard. He could explore the hedge maze for hours.

"This is my favorite place in the castle." Mystery man leaned against the edge and Link got a chance to take in his profile. Wise, narrow red eyes were set under naturally arched eyebrows as he scanned the courtyard and plump lips turned up in a smile as he faced Link.

Blue eyes were filled with confusion as he realized the man had mentioned this was his favorite place.

A blush took over tanned skin as the man scratched his chin, catching on to Link's unvoiced question. "I.. uh... spend a lot of time in the castle. For a job of sorts. An apprenticeship if you wish to call it that."

He sighed and ran a hand through white-blond hair. Link couldn't help but love how it contrasted greatly with his tanned skin. "It's odd to talk and have someone simply listen. People don't usually hear my opinion on things. Too busy forcing me into things I do not wish to do."

Link's lips twitched into a frown. The man obviously caught it as he spoke again. "People force you to do things?"

Blue eyes avoided the man as Link nodded. He decided to try and change the subject by pointing at the maze, a wide grin spreading across his face.

"You want to go in?" Another nod. "Well, let's go."

* * *

Sheik laughed as the blue-eyed boy rounded the corner, only to yelp as the prince jumped out at him. It was made even better because the boy didn't make a sound, just the motion. "I win again."

The boy pouted and pointed at Sheik before crossing his arms, a scowl directed at the red-eyed man.

"I don't cheat." Fierce glaring now. "Knowing the maze does not make me a cheater."

The prince chuckled and ruffled the younger's hair. "Sore loser."

Those lips pursed and Sheik had the urge to lean in and kiss the boy. Seconds later, he was pulling away. Oh, that wasn't just an urge. He actually had just kissed the other boy.

* * *

Link brought his fingers up to his lips, a silent gasp leaving him. The older man looked nervous and Link blinked a few times before smiling softly. He reached up to take the red-eyed man's face into his hands and pull him down into a kiss. Their lips meshed in a gentle kiss and then Link pulled back, his cheeks hot from a blush.

"You're really cute. Can we see each other after this?" It was hard to shake his head and refuse the beautiful man's request. "Why not?"

He twiddled his thumbs and made sure to not look into those heart-melting, soul-searching eyes as he shook his head again.

Link flinched as his hands were taken into bigger ones. "Please. I don't want to miss out on what this could be."

Tears caught at the corners of azure orbs as Link backed away. _Why did I think this would be okay? I should have just stayed home._

He turned and fled, hoping the handsome stranger wouldn't follow, but he did. "Wait!"

Stairs were taken two at a time and then people were being shoved aside in his haste to leave.

"Catch that boy! Don't let him get away!" Guards swarmed him as he ascended the last few steps to freedom, but the blue-eyed boy was too small to catch. His heart was breaking as the man's voice rang out. "Please, come back!" But he did not.

* * *

Sweat stuck to the inside of the prince's thighs as he tried to catch up to the boy that had just kissed him and ran. The carriage he had shown up in was already headed down the road.

A guard walked up beside him. "Your majesty, should we send out men to find him?"

"I doubt we would. But thanks for the offer." The prince ran a hand through his hair and turned to head back inside, but something on the stairs caught his eye. It was small and glass, but the prince could tell it was half of an ocarina. His eyes widened. The boy's cufflinks were just like this. Maybe this broke off of one. And that would mean that he could find him.

The prince grinned wide. He would find him.

* * *

**It's odd making Sheik the more dominate of the two because I usually have him as this introverted, shy beauty. Just... odd... Oh well.**

**Review. I need those sweet, sweet reviews so that my brain decides to update this next week instead of something else. **

**Love and glass, **

**~Annoying :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**And the last chapter is up. This was kinda nice because the story practically wrote itself. I seriously had this done within a few hours. As in, all of the story. From beginning to end. First chapter to last chapter. I'm happy with how it turned out. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Link breathed in deeply and let it out slowly as he finished collecting the eggs from the cuccos. He swore they were still upset from being turned into different things a few days ago.

"Link! Hurry up! I want breakfast!" He sighed and trudged back into the house.

"Daddy! I'm hungry! Have Link hurry up!" Blue eyes rolled as Link rubbed at his cheek _Yeah, because I can make the eggs cook faster_.

"You hea-" A knock at the door cuts Ganondorf off. "I'll get that."

"I bet it's the princess coming to ask for my hand in marriage. She must have seen my perfection and fallen in love." Ghirahim leaned over on Zant and the younger groaned.

"Please, Ghira. You're not as wonderful as I a-"

"Zant. Ghirahim. Get in here." They leave the room and Link pulls the cufflinks he got to keep from his pocket. _Though it would have been nice if that fairy had mentioned the magic going away at midnight. It had sucked having to walk halfway back when the carriage turned into rotten pumpkin. Not to mention, keep the cuccos from wandering off._

"Hello?" That voice. He was quick to stuff his prized possessions into his pocket as the man he met at the castle comes walking into the small space.

"Oh, your highness." Ganondorf appeared and tried to usher the man out. "Don't bother with that boy. He is a simple servant and didn't have his duties complete. Therefor, he did not go to the ball."

The prince pushed past him. "I will be the judge of that."

Crimson met azure and Link turned away, shaking his head. Ganondorf took this as an opportunity. "He does not speak, so he cannot answer your questions. I shall speak in his place."

"Doesn't speak?" Link's eyes shut as the dirt that had collected on his face was wiped away by expensive silk. Playful red orbs regarded him as he opened his eyes once more. "Do you enjoy chasing after princes in hedge mazes?"

"What?" Link ignored his step-father as he nodded slowly.

"Or perhaps you would rather call me a cheater." A hand came out of a pocket to cover a shocked mouth only to poke said mouth with broken glass. Wait... broken? Blue eyes narrowed in confusion. When had that happened? Why hadn't he noticed?

"You left this behind after running from me." Suddenly, the small piece of glass was made whole. "I told you I wanted to see you again. Whether you wanted to see me or not."

"You must be mistaken, your highness. Link didn't le-"

"Link?" A soft smile light up the already handsome face. "Your name is Link?"

The boy in question brought his other hand up to bite his thumb as he nodded.

"What a wonderful name. And I suppose it would be nice to finally have a name to give my father for the young lad that stole my heart." A shaking hand was taken from a quivering lip and a light kiss placed on the knuckles before it was grasped in a pair of bigger hands. "If you will come to the castle, I want you to meet my sister. She pointed you out to me."

Link nodded vigorously and the prince was surprised when the smaller male pulled him into a fierce embrace.

* * *

"You can't be serious, Sheik."

"I am."

"It is unheard of."

"I know, but I love him.

The king rose from his throne and Link's heart picked up at the commanding way he now spoke. "You barely know him!"

Sheik stalked closer and got right in his father's face. The blue-eyed boy didn't know what to do at this point. "I can feel it in my heart that he is the one for me. Can't you just accept that!"

"You won't produce an heir."

"Zelda can. She plans to wed the noble from Ordona."

"That's not the point, son. You are my heir and, as such, you have a duty to your kingdom."

"What does the kingdom matter to me when I cannot even choose who to marry!"

Link drew back as Sheik stormed from the room. The king scowled at him, silently asking the boy to leave, but Link did not. Instead, he approached the king. His eyes were filled with regret as he stopped in front of the throne.

The king sighed. "What do you want?" Link pointed at himself and then back at the door.

Realization crossed the king's face. "You're going to leave?"

A nod. "Why?"

The blue-eyed boy made a heart with his hands.

Softness took over the king's face. "Because you love him."

A silent sob left Link as he turned to walk away. He knew it would be best if he refused the prince's offer.

"Wait." The king rose from his chair as Link glanced over his shoulder. "By law, he is required to marry and produce a son, but he doesn't have to stay here and let that rule his life."

A necklace was undone and then a key was given to the blue-eyed boy. "He hasn't been the same since my wife's passing. This is the key to the treasury. I will distract the guards. Please, take him somewhere he can be happy. No matter what that means."

* * *

Sheik was packing and leaving with Link. That was it. He couldn't take being here anymore.

Almost silent footsteps alerted him to his love. He turned to the smaller boy with a grim smile. "I want to leave, Link. Please say you are coming with me."

The prince cocked his head to the side as Link smiled softly at him and stepped closer. His hands were grasped and then Link pulled away. A key was left in his palm and Sheik's eyes widened. "Where did you get this?"

Link patted his head and then puffed out his chest. Sheik had to stop from laughing at the ridiculousness of it. "The king? My father?"

The younger nodded and pointed at Sheik before smiling big.

Tears caught at the corner of crimson eyes. "He... He wants me to be happy."

Blue eyes crinkled as the boy really smiled and pulled the shocked prince closer.

"We will be happy, won't we?" Another nod.

* * *

**As always...**

**Reivew. Leave me ideas of this. I got to writing this as soon as I saw the review with the idea. Btw, thanks for this idea goes to LOZ Fan! I would tell you to shower them with affection, but they don't have an account... Sadly. **

**Love and hopefully-I-get-another-idea-for-this-soon-because-I-forgot-how-fun-they-are-to-write,**

**~Annoying :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I've had a few request to do the Little Mermaid. So, I did. It's defiantly different from how the story goes, but that is the point of this. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"You ever wonder what's out there, Zel?" The boy sitting on the rocks smiled out at the crashing waves. His golden hair whipped around as the sea air played with it.

His sister, Zelda, pushed her spectacles up on her nose and flipped to the next page in her book. "No. I know what is there, so I don't need to wonder."

"Oh yeah." She rolled her eyes as he stuck his nose up in mock snobbery. "Then tell me."

"Marine life. Fish for those of us that are... simple." She splashed the salty water up into his face with a well aimed kick.

Blue eyes sparkled in laughter. "Hey!" He jumped from his perch, Zelda quickly leaving her book behind to dodge his attack.

And then she was running down the shoreline with him chasing her.

Curious red eyes watched from the sand bank as the girl was tackled and the boy shoved as much wet sand on her as he could. They were laughing and completely oblivious as the mysterious person swam to the group of rocks. Wet fingertips traced the words on the page, yet not understanding them.

Zelda scrambled from under her brother. "Dang it, Link! I forgot my book!"

Link laughed and stretched out in his spot on the sand. "Calm down, sis."

"It's probably all wet now. Thanks to you." The boy completely ignored her scowl.

"You're welcome." Blue eyes scanned the ocean and locked onto a rather large fish tail near the rocks before it disappeared under the sea. "I wonder..."

* * *

"Zelda!" Link slammed against the railing of the large ship, but ignored the pain in his side.

"Link! I'm here!" She waved at him from the doorway that lead to the lower areas of the ship. "Hurry!"

He didn't see the wave come as it crashed down upon him and lifted the young man from the massive vessel. His sister's screams could be heard as Link tumbled over into the unforgiving depths of the ocean.

* * *

Red eyes widened as a body dropped into the water and the bearer of said orbs hurried to save the golden-haired boy. They weren't far off from the shore when the surface was broken and the mysterious stranger did their best to pull the man unto the sand.

"Please be alive." Hair so blond it was almost white fell down around a gentle face while those clear rubies searched the body before them for injuries.

Water burst from blue lips and a breath was taken. Blue eyes fluttered open for a moment and then shut once more, looking quite tired. "Thank goodness you're okay."

The figure hummed a gentle tune as they ran fingers through the man's golden mane. "We cannot be in the same world and it hurts to be so close to you knowing that, but I couldn't let you die. I love you." Tears flowed down from crimsons orbs onto tanned skin as a soft voice sang a song of healing.

"I think I heard something this way! Hurry!" A lantern's light could be seen coming down the beach.

"Goodbye. May we meet again." Red eyes closed as a kiss was placed to warming lips. And then the figure returned to the sea.

* * *

"You just don't understand, Zel."

"Yeah, I do. I understand that you're flipping crazy and suddenly have an obsession with a person that doesn't exist!"

"How else can you explain how I got to shore?"

"The tide pulled you in. Maybe-" I gave her a disbelieving look. "Mermaids don't exist, Link!"

"Yes, they do. I saw one."

"Oh, p-lease. You can't even tell me what gender this 'mermaid' was. You obviously didn't get a good look. And it could have been a peasant that pulled you up on land."

"And ran away when the guards came looking. I doubt it. It only seems logical that it was a-"

"That is not logical! Get it through your thick skull." He winced as she poked him in the head several times as she spoke. "Mermaids are a myth. You were pulled ashore by a kind civilian that knew the guard would find you, so they left."

"You're wrong." And he got up from her bed to go down to the shore.

* * *

**Obviously, we know who the 'little mermaid' is. Or you do if you know who I love to pair with Link. **

**Review. Tell me how I'm doing. I know it isn't the Zelink that was wanted, but I really don't like that pairing. It just doesn't make sense to my brain. Sorry.**

**Love and mermaid, **

**~Annoying :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here we are. Another chapter for your enjoyment! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The rocks were hot against his skin, but he didn't care.

"Zelda doesn't know what she's talking about. I know what I saw and heard. And felt..." Link's hand came up to brush fingertips against his lips. "I just hope you will show yourself to me some day."

Red eyes widened at that. The boy laid down and closed his eyes. Perhaps he was intent on napping. A few minutes later when they were sure the man had fallen asleep, plump lips were bitten as the, now dubbed, 'mermaid' made their way to the golden-haired man.

Water sprinkled on a peaceful face as the mermaid situated them-self on the rock. "Some day..." They tucked golden hair and caressed tanned skin.

"Why not today?" The mermaid squealed and tumbled backwards off the rock.

Or... They would have if Link hadn't reached out and grabbed them. "L-Let me go!"

Eyes the same shade as the ocean sparkled excitedly as Link finally got to look upon the mermaid. Err... Merman? Link couldn't be sure now. The merman had the curves of a beautiful woman, minus the breast, but the aura was defiantly male. "You are real! I knew it!"

"Please, let go." Plush, pink lips were bitten and Link wondered how they would taste if he just leaned forward a little. "I must get back in the water."

An idea came to mind. "I'll go with you."

Crimson orbs grew large. "N-No!"

"Then I guess I'll just keep you on these hot rocks." It was a lie, but the merman didn't have to know that.

It took a few minutes, but the merman nodded slowly. "Okay."

They slid down the rocks into the water, Link making sure the red-eyed beauty was trapped against the rocks and his body. "Now tell me. Were you the one that saved me?"

Skeptical eyes looked Link over. "Would you be upset if I was?"

Link chuckled softly. "Well, no."

"Then I suppose I have no reason to lie." The merman sat up a little straighter. "I was, indeed, the one to save you."

A gentle hand took hold of a soft jaw. "Why did you run away that night?"

"It is against my people's laws to be around humans." Shame filled crimson orbs. "I have broken many because of you."

Link leaned in closer, genuinely curious. "Why?"

A bright blush covered pale cheeks, making them a deep red. "That is my business."

Link thought for a moment and a wicked plan formed. "You're quite beautiful."

"W-What?" The merman's blush grew up short, yet pointed ears.

"Mmm." He pulled a gasp from those lips as he ran his hands up over half scale covered, half human skin hips to a trim waist. "I can't resist."

Now the blush was the merman whole face, neck, ears, the works. And Link loved it. "D-Don't touch me so intimately! You hardly know me!"

"You're one to talk." A sly grin broke out on Link's face. "Kissing someone that is passed out. Perhaps, you love me."

"I-I-"

Link hadn't expected the defeated look in the eyes that reminded him of fire. "I'm correct, aren't I?"

"N-No! Of course not! That would be highly unreaso-!"

Link was surprised at the softness of the lips he crushed almost desperately to his own. A quiet moan passed from one mouth to the other as the merman sunk into the muscled body before him, hand grabbing at the shirt Link wore in hopes of never parting.

An almost unheard 'pop' sounded when they drew apart and Link had never seen anyone quite so beautiful as the merman when he sputtered for words. "I- You- Why wou- How could- I don't understand!"

"What is there to understand. Can't you feel this feeling between us." Tears streamed out of wide red eyes as two hearts beat in time. Link laughed. "I think most would call it..." He bit his lip and the merman was helpless to, and hopelessly in, "Love."

* * *

"You seem awfully chipper lately." Zelda's face deadpanned. "It's disgusting."

Link chuckled and continued to pick flowers from the garden. "What can I say, I haven't ever felt so happy."

He sniffed a rose, the same color as his new love's eyes, and his sister gasped. "You're in love!"

"What if I am?" The bouquet in his hand got bigger once more as he added a dozen of the roses.

"Who is she? Where does she hail from? Have you told father?" His sister grabbed his shoulders and shook.

He shrugged. "That's my business and my only hope is father never finds out."

"Oh, no. She's from the town." His sister took off her glasses to pinch the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. "You can't be with a commoner, Link. Father wouldn't allow it."

Bright blue orbs darkened, as if an ocean storm clouded the sky within. "Even if I love said commoner?"

"He only wants you to be ha-"

He clenched the bouquet tighter. "As if my happiness matters to him!"

Zelda sighed, trying to keep her anger from leaking into her voice, yet failing. "You'd throw away our family's name and your title to be with someone who only wants you for money?!"

"He'd never want me for money!" Both pairs of blue eyes widened.

Her hand landed on his shoulder. "Oh, Link. You... You can't."

"Then I'll run away. Far beyond the borders of Hyrule. To a place where..." He took a moment to breath in the ocean air. "Where people like me can be accepted."

* * *

**Just a warning that there be a lot of loose ends in this story. That be the point. I try to do that with every story I post on this collection. Keeps you guys wondering. **

**Review. Tell me how I'm doing. I like to know. **

**Love and the ocean, (Tis a nice place. Ever been?)**

**~Annoying :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Why is it that you guys give me wonderful story endings for the ones I already have finished?! Ugh! I wish I had thought of the ending I dearly wish to have now. Anyways. Enough of my self-loathing. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"They're lovely." Link smiled as Sheik took the offered flowers and sniffed them greedily. "I've always wanted to see your world and now, thanks to you, I can."

"Yeah." Hair was tucked behind a small ear and Link's smile grew as his merman leaned into his touch.

"I wish I could live on the land with you, Link." Bright red orbs looked up at him and Link laughed at the sight of Sheik with his lower face in the bouquet.

"I'd settle for living in the sea with you." A light kiss on his forehead made Sheik squeal.

Next think Link knew, he was under the merman and sand was ruining his hair while water filled his boots. "I love you."

Movement caught Link's eyes from somewhere to their right and he sat up quickly. "Sheik, I think you need to return to the water. Someone's here."

"You're right, someone's here!" Link had no time to react before his sister had his ear.

Sheik was utterly stunned and Link couldn't help but find the embarrassed flush of his cheeks adorable. Then he was reminded of his sister as she yanked his ear. "Zelda!"

"Don't you Zelda me! Now explain." Fifteen minutes later, Zelda was sitting back and thinking while Link braided Sheik's hair, the merman blushing all the while. She finally sighed and turned to them. There was so much love just radiating off the couple and Zelda didn't want to be the one to tear that love apart. But... "How do you expect this to work, baby brother?"

Link finished braiding the strand he was on and then leaned heavily into his love's side. "I don't know. But, I... I want it to work. I want to be with Sheik forever. No matter what it takes to do that. Even if it means leaving everything behind."

"I'll look into it, if that is truly what you wish." He nodded against Sheik's shoulder.

Soon, Zelda left the shore and Link relaxed into his merman's side. "What will we do if she can't find a way?"

Link pulled away to look into Sheik's face and his love smiled, but it was sad. "I suppose we will go our separate ways. I was ready to give up on you many years ago."

"But I don't want that!" Link grabbed Sheik's arm and the merman flinched from the pain.

"I don't either, but what else would we do. I cannot survive on land, just as you can't in the sea." Sheik kissed Link's cheek and pulled away from him, ready to go back into the water. "It's getting dark. You should go home."

"But-"

"Shh." A dainty finger pressed against his lips. "I'll be back tomorrow, I promise."

* * *

"I found it!" Link started from his nap and ended up tumbling over the side of the couch he had been sleeping on.

He looked around groggily. "Wah."

"Wake up, sleepyhead. I found the answer to your problem." She shoved an open book in his face and Link blinked slowly. "It's all right here."

"Very nice." Link rubbed at his eyes and sat up. "What good will it do if he doesn't show up, though?"

Since the day Zelda had met the merman, he hasn't been seen. Poor Link sat by the ocean every day for an entire month and saw nothing.

She sighed. "He'll come and we will be ready."

He buried his head in his arms and wished with all his might that Sheik would return to him.

* * *

The ballroom was alight with music and dancing, but Link didn't want anything to do with any of it. It had been a year since he last saw Sheik. Zelda had long ago found the spell that would give him human legs and Link kept it in a locket on a chain around his neck.

"Good evening, prince." A woman stood to his right, most would probably call her beautiful, but Link couldn't think of anyone that way anymore.

Though, he supposed, it was his duty as a prince to be a good host. So, he bowed and kissed her outstretched hand like a good boy. "M'Lady."

"Shall we dance?"

"Forgive me. I'm not fond of dancing."

"Oh." Link didn't notice her eyeing his locket as he reached up subconsciously to grab it. "What a pretty locket."

And before he knew it, she had snatched it. "Hey!"

Her gold eyes narrowed. "Tell me why you always wear this."

When Link didn't speak, she dug her nail into the metal and scratched it. "Then it isn't important."

Link saw red as she threw it across the room. "How could you?!" The woman cried out in pain as he gripped her shoulders.

"That's all I have left and you toss it aside like the filth in the street!" At this point, Link realized the whole room was watching them and let go of the woman before backing away.

"Son?" Link wiped at the tears forming in his eyes, briefly meeting Zelda's gaze, and then ran from the room. He sprinted through the castle and to the place he hadn't been to in months.

There, the distraught boy fell to the ground and sobbed. "Why?! Why did you not keep your promise?!"

A warm hand landed on his shoulder. "Link?"

His heart raced. That voice... "Sheik?"

"Yes." Bright red eyes, pale skin, and almost white hair. Just like he remembered.

They stared at each other for quite some time before Link scowled. "You can't be real."

Sheik's eyebrows drew down. "And why not?"

"You're not in the water." His love giggled and took his hand.

Then placed it on the smooth skin of a thigh. "I don't have to be anymore."

Link gaped. "How?"

Another giggle. "It's a long story."

Wide cobalt eyes looked into softened crimson. "Will you tell it to me?"

"Of course." A deep blush covered the once-merman's face. "But how about we find me some clothes first."

* * *

**I really wouldn't have an issue if you guys wanted to continue off where my stories end. Like, how cool would it be to see how you guys would write my characters. Hehe. I'd love that, but not everyone has time for it. Understandable. **

**Btw. The ending I was given was for Link to join Sheik in the sea. Not sure how it would have gone afterwards, but I liked the idea so so so much!**

**Review. I guess I need some ideas for the next installment of this collection. And tell me the twist and turns you like before I begin writing.**

**Love and the deep sea, (Tis deep.)**

**~Annoying :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello. I know, I know. I haven't updated this collection in a while. Well, I've been working on this and got writer's block super bad because of it. So, I went back to my other collections for a bit while that worked itself out, but I think I've got it defeated now. **

**This is my take on Imaginationthat's little red riding hood (or, red-eyed Sheikah, as they put it) idea they gave me. Er... The first part, obviously. (Cause I like doing the stories for this collection in threes. Not sure why.) I hope they, and the rest of you guys, like it. (In case you didn't catch what I'm saying, this is in Sheik's point of view.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I shiver and turn, finding those crystal eyes following me down the trail yet again. Silver fur shines as the wolf lifts its massive head from the ground. The beast seems to acknowledge me, dipping its head in my direction, and I stiffly focus back on the task at hand. Auntie is waiting for me. I really should get going.

To my surprise, something cold bumps into my hand. I glance down and freeze. The wolf is right there, its face now rubbing against my leg. My throat feels like it closes off and I step away from the animal. "G-Good boy. Stay b-ba-ack."

I yelp and fall to the leaf-covered ground, the basket in my hands flying away from me, as the wolf stands. Heartbeat pounding in my ears, I crawl backwards until I hit a tree. And then I watch in wonder as the wolf digs around in the basket. It whines lowly as one of the seasoned fish I made for my aunt tumbles out from under the cloth. Quickly, it gobbles it down and goes back to sniffing around. I blink slowly as a realization sets in.

"You're hungry, huh." Those azure orbs locked with mine and I chuckle at the comical way a half-eaten loaf of bread is sticking out of the wolf's mouth.

Soft fur tangles around my outstretched hand as the massive beast walks over and sniffs my hand before knocking it with its head in such a way that demands I pet it. My breath leaves me in a sigh as I calm down. This animal is not to be wary of. It was simply following me because it was hungry. I smile and know I'll be making a bit more food next time I come.

* * *

"Here, boy." A soft purr erupts from the wolf as I set down a few slices of smoked ham. Gods forbid I try to feed the beast uncooked meat again. I rolled my eyes. Spoiled thing that he is, the wolf had dragged over a log and made me cook right there. How he knew that a fire needed wood, or really that fire could be made, I would never know.

I patted the big head that had flopped down in my lap and ran my fingers through the thick, silky fur. "You're full of surprises."

He raised his head and blew hot, musty breath into my face. Next thing I knew, a tongue was attacking my face. "Okay, okay!"

I laughed and the wolf sat back, his head cocked to one side. It was so very _human_. "There's more in the basket. Go on and get it." The wolf turned to go to the offered food and his tail hit me in the face. I swear that was on purpose! It was truly incredible how smart this wolf was.

"Spoiled pup." I snorted when he looked back at me with narrowed eyes. "You are."

He growled low and I watched him get into a pouncing position. "Oh, you know I didn't mean that. No need to be so sore over it." I groaned as he jumped, at least four hundred pounds knocking the wind out of me.

My head flopped back and I sighed. "You win. I yield." I refused to try to get out from under the beast, because he liked to make a game of it.

He whined and I felt that cold nose press into my neck. I yelped. "Ah! You know that bothers me, beast!" That didn't seem to please him. In fact, he rubbed the offending object all over my face.

"Enough!"

"Stop!"

"I give!"

Even thought I was protesting, I don't think I had ever had so much fun.

* * *

It was a peaceful day. Auntie even said it was too peaceful to train. So, I headed down to the small river close to her home to catch fish. Of course, I'm not fishing alone.

"If you keep dunking your head in the water, all the fish will go away." The wolf howled and walked over to curl up at my side. More like on my side, seeing as he is as big as a small horse.

"Now wait." I watched the river and flicked my wrist back as a fish grabbed the bait. "And take notes."

I laughed at my own joke, something I was sure the wolf wouldn't understand, but then I noticed he was no longer beside me. Within seconds, I was in the water. "Holy night mother! That is cold!"

The wolf was making a sound that reminded me of laughter and I turned to him with a glare. "Jerk."

Water dripped on the rocks as I trudged over to lay on the still laughing beast. He whined and scrambled out from under me. Then it was my turn to chuckle. "That's what you get for making me feel like my junk is trying to shrink up inside me."

Half an hour later, we had full stomachs and the sun was high in the sky.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I think I'll go for a swim." I stretched and glanced back at the lounging canine as I made my way to the water's edge. "Care to join me, mutt."

He seemed to huff and rolled over, facing away from me. I chuckled. "I'll take that as a no."

The water was cool on my skin and I floated on my back for quite some time, simply enjoying my day with no training. And then I was rudely dunked under the river by a fat wolf. I coughed up water as I crawled up into the grass.

"Why did you do that?!" The beast's answer was to shake himself dry right over me. I groaned. "Fuck off. Dammit."

I swatted at him, but he simply side-stepped, that stupid laughter-like sound mocking me. "I don't understand why you are so cruel to me, beast. Didn't you ever learn not the bite the hand that feeds you?"

Our eyes met as I shifted onto my back and then I smacked myself in the forehead. "I'm a moron. Of course you wouldn't know."

He whined a moment later and a head of soft, yet wet, fur was being pushed into my leg. Would I never get to relax fully? I sighed. "Yeah, yeah. I'll get dressed. Hate to see what would happen if I got sun burnt there." I cringed just thinking about it.

* * *

**The next chapter will most likely be posted next Friday unless someone request something else to be updated first. (I spoil my readers.)**

**Review. I enjoy reviews greatly. **

**Love and animals, (We all know we love them.)**

**~Annoying :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Woo! Time for another chapter. I hope you guys like this one. (Even if it doesn't have a lot going on.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

There are things in this world you never deny. The sun, the stars, the moon. The ground under your feet and the wind in your hair.

A Sheikah's intuition.

Sweat covered my forehead as I rushed down the trail to my aunt's home. Something felt wrong. Really, really extremely wrong. It was making me knock the time of getting to her house down by half. I barely even noticed the fact that the wolf was not waiting under the tree he usually was at. I sped past it and jumped from one bank to the other of the river, not bothering with the bridge a ways down.

My blood ran cold at the sight before me as I rounded the stone wall surrounding the small cottage.

Every window was broke out, the iron over them even ripped to shreds. Shingles were missing from the roof and a hole was in the place of the chimney, which was a pile of bricks on the ground by the house. The door looked like it had exploded, only bits of wood clinging to the iron hinges. And the blood...

My hand came up to my mouth in shock at the amount of blood covering the ground. Trying to keep my body from expelling my small breakfast, I sprinted into the house. If I thought the outside was bad...

It was like someone decided to decorate the whole room with blood. Looking closer, I could see signs of various innards and feared the worse. A growl erupted from Impa's doorway and then a whine. I sucked in a breath as the wolf looked back at me as I caught sight of him.

I could see the red covering his muzzle. My grief changed to anger. "You?!"

The massive beast jumped over me as I dove for him. Tears were blocking my vision, but I still lunged after him again. "How could you?! I trusted you!"

He easily pushed me down and sat on my chest. It seemed like he was trying to say, 'listen', but I couldn't even attempt it. "I trusted you... trusted... why?"

A warm tongue licked up my face over and over causing me to finally calm some. Those crystals were watching me intently. How? This was a wolf. How could it act so human.

The wolf cocked his head to one side and I nodded. "I won't try to hurt you. For now. You've proven you don't want to hurt me."

He got up and walked to the door before turning back to me with narrowed eyes. Surprisingly, he gestured to his back. "What is it you want?"

Did... Did this animal just roll his eyes at me? "You want me to get on your back?"

The wolf growled and I hurried over. "Okay. So, we're in a hurry the- Ah!"

The second I was on his back, the beast took off out of the house. Wind threatened to take me away and I sunk down to hide in his fur. Where were we going?

* * *

A warm, soft body was pressed close to mine and I curled closer as the wind's chill tried to get to me. Something moved over me, pulling me closer, and I blearily opened my eyes. Crickets chirping and the distant sound of an owl, plus the fact that it was as dark as could be, told me it was nighttime. Hot air was blown onto my face and I glanced up to see the wolf watching me.

"I guess I fell asleep, huh." It looked like he nodded. "And we stopped."

"I suppose we should eat something." I made to get up and the leg tossed over my side held me down. "Come on. I'm hungry and I bet you are too."

Those cerulean orbs reflected the moonlight in a way that was mysterious and magical. I groaned. "Do you have something for me to eat then? I doubt I can get back to sleep with my stomach trying to eat my other innards."

Surprisingly, the beast stood. He began walking and I followed blindly, the moonlight the only thing allowing me to see. Luckily, Sheikah have a bit better eyesight in the dark. I watched as he walked along, his head close to the ground until we came across a small bush. Even at night, I could see the vibrant red of a magic bean pod.

"You are my savior, Wolfie!" I lunged forward at the plant and proceeded to gobble down as many of the pods as I could find. Not the best food, but enough to get by. I made sure to stash a few away to re-plant later. Impa has been wanting to grow her own magic beans for a while. The only merchant that sells them is outrageous.

My happiness at having food went away quickly. "You know where she is, don't you?"

The beast had been watching around us and now turned to me. I sighed. "As much as I want to go back to sleep, we should hurry. Let's go." I dusted myself off after getting up and climbed onto the wolf's back.

* * *

**Is this a cliffhanger? I think it might be. Not a bad one, but still there. I have no regrets leaving you guys with this though. You only have to wait a week for the last chapter, unless I can't get it done in time. Then two weeks. Max. **

**Review. I feel like these two chapters are super filler, but they were needed filler. So... leave me a review on the filler. Please. **

**Love and do-you-know-how-hard-it-is-to-find/make-an-edible-plant-in-the-Zelda-universe, (Seriously, most want to kill you. The magic bean pod may have been a cop out. Not sorry.)**

**~Annoying :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**You know those times when you set limits on your work and expect to keep them to an extent. Yeeeeah, this is not one of those times. I told myself I could not make this over 1,000 words. Course, that's just a rough estimate. A couple hundred over is no big problem. But another 1,000 might be pushing it. You see where I'm going with this. I wrote around 2,000 words for this chapter. I guess it isn't really an issue, but I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't and I did. Ugh. Oh well. As long as you guys like it, I suppose I can deal. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Midday, we came across a small clearing with little huts scattered around. I slid off the wolf's back and we sunk low behind some bushes. "What do we do know? I... I'm not equip to fi- Hey!"

The wolf had already taken off from our hiding spot and had drawn the attention of the strangest things I'd ever seen. Fat, red creatures poured from the tiny houses to swarm him and I hated feeling so useless as the beast battled them all.

My chance to join the fight came as one was thrown over by my hiding place and I quickly incapacitated it with its own weapon. It was probably a small sword for the weird things, but it worked just like a dagger for me. A growl alerted me that my companion had noticed me and I growled back. "You arse! Don't leave me out of the fight!"

I ducked under an arrow meant for my chest and jumped a small group of the monsters to get to the hiding place of the bowman. It gave out a strangled cry of pain as my blade made with its neck. Hastily, I grabbed the bow from its hands and swiped the arrows along with a quiver. Now we were in business. I felt more ready like this.

"What is going on out here?!" A dagger came flying by my neck and I could feel its sting leave the tiniest of cuts. "Oh, Master will be pleased! Two Sheikah, two Sheikah! Lots and lots of blood to be had!"

I turn to find a slender man with wide, white eyes. He gives off the feel of a madman and I step back, my hand coming up to hold the dagger in front of me in case I must defend myself. As fate would have it, my wolf companion darted out from behind me.

The crazed man stomps on the ground as he throws a tantrum. "Oh, this is no good! You were supposed to be dead! Dead, dead, dead!

Two long scimitars show themselves from inside the man's sleeves as the wolf gets within range. I gasps, but the beast dodges the attack and bites at the man's arm. In outrage, the madman screams and brings a foot up to kick the wolf off. "No! Bad dog!"

In seconds, one of the scimitars is plunged forward. I realize I'm standing by and watching too late. The blade sinks into the beast's side and he lets out a yelp of pain. My legs finally work and I sprint at the man with my weapon out. "Bastard!"

"Master would be displeased if I spilt your blood on the dirty ground." It takes me by surprise when the man easily sidesteps me and then an elbow is in my back knocking me to the ground.

I gasp in pain and the man hefts me up onto his shoulder. He holds a knife to my back as he begins walking. "No fighting back now, little Sheikah."

The wolf watches us walk away and I weakly reach out to him.

Soon, cave walls are surrounding us and I try to take in which way we came in so I can get back out when the time comes. We reach a chamber that seems to be lit better than the rest and I'm dumped to the rock floor. "I've brought another Sheikah for Master, witch woman."

"Idiot! Do you want to injure him!" Gentle hands take my face in their hold and I shrink back as a wicked grin comes into view. "Oh, my. He is beautiful. Perhaps we can keep some of your blood in you. Ganny-kins would be pleased to have such a fine pet."

My insides feel like they want to jump out my throat at her words and I growl to hide my nerves. "I'm no one's pet."

"Not yet perhaps." The witch pats my head and stands once more. "What are you waiting for! Switch the beautiful Sheikah out for the old one!"

My head perks up and I glance further into the cave. My heart plummets in my chest as I see Impa chained to a torturer's X. I suspect the worst as she doesn't move, but hope for the best because otherwise I would completely give up.

The man drags me over and I wait until he has gotten Impa down before quickly getting up to stab my weapon deep into his back over and over. He screams and I shove him so hard he falls into the bowl that was at Impa's feet collecting her blood.

"NO!" Frantically, the man tries to scoop the blood up and I go to Impa's side while he is distracted.

What I don't remember in my panic to check for Impa's pulse is that he is not the only one there. The woman's hand flies across my face and she picks me up by the front of my shirt. "You should have been a good boy. Now you must give us all your blood to make up for the blood you've spilt."

My struggle proves to be in vain as the woman bashes my skull against the wood and gets a cuff on my wrist before I can clear my head.

One moment, she is trying to capture my other hand and the next the woman is clutching her bitten shoulder. The wolf continues to further bite into her and the woman stumbles away.

"Allow me to let you out of that." My eyes grow wide as Impa stands to my side, key clutched in shaking hands.

"A-Auntie?" She unlocks the cuff and I immediately hug her. "I thought I'd never see you again."

In a rare show of affection, Impa runs her hand through my hair. "I'm here, nephew. Now we have someone to take care of." Our attention falls on the wolf fighting the witch.

I take a moment to grab the man's weapons, not questioning his crudely twisted neck as I knew it was my aunt's doing, and hand one to Impa. "Here."

She shrugs. "Suppose it will work in a pinch."

In all honesty, the woman had no chance. No one can fight two Sheikah that have trained together and know what the other will do before they do. It mattered not how tired I was and how dead on her feet Impa was. We were going to win.

Impa was the first to strike and the woman tried to turn on her, but then I was there to block the attack and the wolf took advantage of the distraction to bite her leg. She fell to her knees as blood rushed from the wound and Impa was quick to silence her with a cut to the throat.

I sigh as the woman's dead body crumbles to the floor. "That could have gone better."

"I think it went well." Impa ruffled my hair and I grinned. "You did well."

Our moment was cut short as the wolf howled in pain. My eyes widened and I rushed to his side. "No! This can't happen! Not now!"

The beast whimpered and I could see how he was holding in more cries of pain. My aunt touched my shoulder and I looked up to her with watery eyes. "Can you help him?"

"I've some herbs in my garden that should ease the pain, but..." My lip quivered and Auntie breathed out slowly. "I can try."

"Thank you. That's all I ask." I turned back to the wolf and ran my hand over his head. "Can you bare the trip back?"

He gets up and I know that the wolf is telling me he will try. So begins the journey home.

* * *

The trek back takes two days and I find the wolf loses more and more fur the closer we get. Relief fills me as the light of the full moon shines down on Impa's cottage.

"Wow. I had no idea they left it such a mess." Fresh tears come to my eyes and I hide my face in the wolf's fur. Impa must sense my discomfort. "It's okay now, Sheik. I'm safe and we can rebuild. Perhaps I will have a room put in for you."

I brightened at that and we hurry to the house. Not a single room is left blood-less and we set up Impa's traveling tent in her yard to spend the night in instead. I know she does it to save me from having to relive that day and I'm thankful.

Once we are settled in and the wolf is comfortable in a pile of blankets and fed a generous amount of the pain inhibiting herb, Impa leaves us to go to her garden. I know she is excited to plant the magic beans and I don't blame her.

Curled into the wolf's side, I fall asleep and quickly a dream comes to me.

* * *

I whine from the sunlight coming in the tent as I wake up and consciousness pulls me from the depths of my dreams.

Finally, I work a kink form my back and realize I can't feel the wolf's fur on my side. This is strange because I was sure I fell asleep closer. I look over to where the beast should be and am surprised to find a man instead. The blankets don't hide his naked form and I squeal as I get a full view of his body. How did this happen?! Where is the wolf?!

"Sheik..." Sleepily, the man sits up and rubs his eyes. "I feel... different..."

After a moment of watching him stretch, the man gasps and places his hand to his chest. "I'm-"

He turns to me and smiles wide, azure eyes shining. Wait... I know those eyes. "W-Wolf?"

The man chuckles. "Actually it's Link, but you can call me whatever you want." He reaches out to touch my face and I sigh at the smell that wafts from him. Musty like the forest in autumn, but with the sweet scent of a thousand wild flowers.

"You really are the wolf." I blink, realizing I had closed my eyes, and blush. "How?"

"I was sent by the king to stop a ritual to bring back one of the most black-hearted tyrants in Hyrule's history. Guess they didn't take too well to my interruption and I was spelled into what you know me as." Link smiled here and it was as bright as the sun. "I met you shortly after. I had no idea how to live as a wolf and was on the verge of starvation. You saved me and I knew I had to protect you."

He leaned in and kissed my forehead, to my astonishment. "Thank you, Sheik."

"No, I should be thanking you." I knew I was bad with people, but this was the wolf I had spent quite some time around. He knew me, knew my faults, all my insecurities. Slowly, I shifted forward to wrap my arms around his waist in an embrace. "You saved her. And me."

"I'll take the payment for it in food then." When I glanced up, Link's eyes were filled with mirth. "Perhaps hugs and kisses too."

Nodding slowly, I made sure to hide my red face in his chest. "Y-Yeah."

* * *

**I didn't want a 'for sure getting together' ending, even though it kinda is, so we got this. I like it. Could go a lot further with it, but I won't because I'm already up there in word count. **

**Anyways, I started a AO3 account. I'm AnnoyingSword over there too. You guys probably won't need to go look over there for some time because I'll just be posting older things to it, (Though they will be revised and added to.) but in the future I may have some saucier things to post over there. (Not that I won't tell you guys when I do.)**

**Review. Tell me what you thought of this chapter and perhaps leave an idea for the next Twisted Fiction. I'm always open to ideas. **

**Love and I-wonder-how-this-Link-and-Sheik's-relationship-will-go, **

**~Annoying :)**


End file.
